


basically adventure time

by oreomilkshake



Series: fuckery [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Clementine Writes, Crack, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreomilkshake/pseuds/oreomilkshake
Summary: im bored so here's this!yes i doing every episode ever
Relationships: Air | Bubble/BMO (Adventure Time), Aliens/Treetrunks, Ash/Marceline (Adventure Time), BMO/Lorraine (Adventure Time), Betty Grof/Ice King | Simon Petrikov, Cake the Cat/Lord Monochromicorn, Finn The Human/Roselinen, Finn the Human/Breezy, Finn the Human/Erin, Finn the Human/Everyone, Finn the Human/Flame Princess, Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard, Finn the Human/Lumpy Space Princess, Fionna the Human/Prince Gumball, Hunson Abadeer/Marceline's Mom, Ice King | Simon Petrikov/Fionna the Human, Jake the Dog/Cinnamon Bun, Jake the Dog/Lady Rainicorn, Jake the Dog/Moniker, Joshua the Dog/Margaret the Dog, Minerva Campbell/Martin Mertens, Mr. Pig/Treetrunks (Adventure Time), Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee, Princess Bubblegum/Ice King | Simon Petrikov, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Mr. Cream Puff, Treetrunks/Wyatt
Series: fuckery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836391
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	basically adventure time

**Author's Note:**

> also im a lil high :) so.

woop ok first episode! the beginning the whole shebang  
its weird to think that if u watched this episode and then the finale its like whatttt??????  
u know i could write an essay on how adventure time shaped my childhood and changed my life but ehhhhhh another day  
okok lets go

so we start off w the candy kingdom and princess bubblegum and finn r makin a potion and she adds diarrhea (potty humor count 1) and boom skull. why does a poop make a skull? idk i have to test that out irl. anyways theyre like "hell yeah bro we just made science shit!!!" and p bubs like "ok we can raise the dead w this bitch" and ooooooo. i wanna raise some dead fandoms u know fellas

anyways they test it on pbups old bf before she realized she was gay for vamp girl. and hes all undead like "give me sum sugar baby ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" and shes all like "fuck u and ur undead candy dick" so they're like okok what the hell we doin?????? and they gather everyone including tree trunks hot buns into the castle and theyre like "forget ur jobs and plans slumber party tiem! :)"

everyones like hell yea but finns totally freakin out because "what bout the zombies??" but pbub talks 2 him in the closet about how candy ppl explode when they get scared which like never happens again basically? other than one time so its a huge inconsistency anyways. finn freaks out more cuz of that and makes a royal promise not to tell anyone. but he doesnt know if he can tell jake or not so hes all stressed and confused. 

(btw does adventure time take place in the future or the past i cant remember)

ok so they start doin normal sleepover shit because they r inside and zombies r out! so its all good right? wrong!! ok so jakes all sus about pb and finn and what they were doing in the closet (coughs bubbline cough) and finn like freaks the FUck out like if u thought he was freakin out before? bitch u aint seen nothin yet. so hes acting even more sus which makes jake go like wtf whats goin on dude

they play truth or dare which is my favorite sleepover game btw because i like getting tea outta ppl anyways, mr cupcake strips and we learn jake cant have chocolate which is another inconsistency because he has chocolate in the episode the pods where he eats the choco ice cream outta the fat pod. anyways jakes onto finn about the whole secret thing while pb is tryna make a cure for the undead sitimitation. 

finn is like "wtf u onto me bout theres literally nothing idk what ur talking about bro buddy pal chum mate" and jake is NOt buying it. so finn goes on and says they should play blockado which is them all just baracading the doors with random pieces of wood and nails lying around (ps pbut ur castle is Not safe!) and so its a short term solution so finn puts blindfolds on everyone and is like smash some pinatas! but manfried is like "i call racism" anyways they smash the zombies

jake comes out of the closet with his gf (oxymoron) and is like wtf is this shit? and finn is like we just killed a shit ton of zombies my brotha and jakes like what and then everything freezes and then turns blue other than him and pb. and pb is like what the fUck finn u broke a royal promise? and finn is like yea but the zombies r dead idk. and pb is like u cant break promises dumbass

so the gumball gaurdians who used to be so op fucking destroyed everything and in order for them to revert everything he gotta solve 2 plus 2 and hes all foooourrr  
so the GGs revert everything and pb finds out that the answer to her equasion is 4 and shes like "ohohohoho the answer was so simple i was too smart to see it ohohohoho" and she makes the serum to cure zombies

last but not least starchy farts (2)

the end 

for now.... dun dun dun

**Author's Note:**

> kudos comment bookmark yadda yadda yadda enjoy ttyl xo


End file.
